Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.6 Subaru Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = December 17, 2014 |album = 愛しきPain |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = 25:57 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.6 Subaru Sakamaki is the sixth character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Subaru Sakamaki, . It contains the character song Beloved Pain ; Itoshiki Pein and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG Tracklist # 愛しきPain 07:06 # 愛しきPain -off vocal-''' 7:07 # '''Mini Drama 「After the Fight」 11:44 「録り下ろしミニドラマ「ケンカの後で」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Kenka no Nochi de」 Lyricshttp://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/67672.html Kanji = 何も無い心-ばしょ-に咲いたものを、 摘んだなら　あの日に捧げよう 言葉を撰-えら-ばず　消せない傷を 今、伝えられたら 廻る季節の中　滲む夕陽に、 どこか想い返す　狂った日々 吐息に混じった　錆びた匂い umm…… 永遠に薫-かお-れば 離れ離れになるのが、怖くて いつも　勝手に　痕跡-あと-を残してたね 目の裏の残影-かげ-だけ―――……… 「………消せなくて」 愛しきPain ひとりじゃないから ひとりじゃないというなら 月の光が　ふたりを分断-わ-かつ前に 嘘をひとつ、おくれ そっと抱きしめた　壊れかけのYou(are)gone 薔薇-おもい-が　散る前に―――……… 止まる時計の針　紅い彼方に、 いつも震えながら　隠した瞳孔-もの- 無難に芽生えた　罪の意識 umm……必然と言うなら 胸を締めつけられると、遠のく いつも　必死に　君を求めていた かきあげた前髪―――……… 「………側にいてくれ」 愛しきPain 誰かじゃないから、 誰かじゃないと信じて 銀の楔-くさび-が　鼓動をとめる前に 愛をひとつ、おくれ もう、泣かないで　曖昧でもgoes on 薔薇-ねがい-が　咲く様に―――……… 「誰にも愛されたことがない 愛された記憶もない 自分が自分でいられるのは、何かを壊してる時だけ でも、お前と出会って、少しだけ 分かったんだ。 もしかしたら、見つけられるかもしれない そんな淡い予感を 感じさせてくれたから そんな女は、お前だけだから───……」 「………オレと永遠に生きてくれ…」 愛しきPain ひとりじゃないから ひとりじゃないというなら 月の光が　ふたりを分断-わ-かつ前に 嘘をひとつ、おくれ 愛しきPain ひとりじゃないから ひとりじゃないというなら 月の光が　ふたりを分断-わ-かつ前に 嘘をひとつ、おくれ そっと抱きしめた　壊れかけのYou(are)gone 薔薇-おもい-が　散る前に―――……… 何も無い心-ばしょ-に咲いたものは、 君の為、いつでも想ってた 言葉を撰-えら-ばず　消せない傷は 今、消えて、ひとつに |-|Rōmaji = nani mo nai basho ni saita mono o, tsunda nara　ano hi ni sasageyou kotoba o erabazu　kesenai kizu o ima, tsutaeraretara mawaru kisetsu no naka　nijimu yuuhi ni, dokoka omoikaesu　kurutta hibi toiki ni majitta　sabita nioi Umm…… eien ni kaoreba hanarebanare ni naru no ga, kowakute itsumo　katte ni　ato o nokoshiteta ne me no ura no kage dake―――……… "………kesenakute" itoshiki Pain hitori janai kara hitori janai toiu nara tsuki no hikari ga　futari o wakatsu mae ni uso o hitotsu, okure sotto dakishimeta　kowarekake no You(Are)Gone omoi ga　chiru mae ni―――……… tomaru tokei no hari　akai kanata ni, itsumo furue nagara　kakushita mono bunan ni mebaeta　tsumi no ishiki Umm…… hitsuzen toiu nara mune o shimetsukerareru to, toonoku itsumo　hisshi ni　kimi o motometeita kakiageta maegami―――……… "………soba ni ite kure" itoshiki Pain dareka janai kara, dareka janai to shinjite gin no kusabi ga　kodou o tomeru mae ni ai o hitotsu, okure mou, nakanai de　aimai demo Goes On negai ga　saku youni―――……… "dare ni mo aisareta koto ga nai aisareta kioku mo nai jibun ga jibun de irareru no wa, nanika o kowashiteru toki dake demo, omae to deatte, sukoshi dake wakattanda. moshikashitara, mitsukerareru kamoshiranai sonna awai yokan o kanjisasete kureta kara sonna onna wa, omae dake dakara───……" "………ORE to eien ni ikite kure…" itoshiki Pain hitori janai kara hitori janai toiu nara tsuki no hikari ga　futari o wakatsu mae ni uso o hitotsu, okure itoshiki Pain hitori janai kara hitori janai toiu nara tsuki no hikari ga　futari o wakatsu mae ni uso o hitotsu, okure sotto dakishimeta　kowarekake no You(Are)Gone omoi ga　chiru mae ni―――……… nani mo nai basho ni saita mono wa, kimi no tame, itsudemo omotteta kotoba o erabazu　kesenai kizu wa ima, kiete, hitotsu ni |-|English = If this thing that’s blossomed within my empty heart Was plucked, I would sacrifice everything on that day Without choosing the words, these scars I can’t erase Now, if I could convey them to you… Within the changing seasons, with the blurring setting sun, Somehow, my feelings return to those chaotic days The rusted fragrance intermingled with a sigh, Umm… If that scent would would last forever… I’m terrified that it’ll be dispersed But there is always some trace left behind of its own accord Just a shadow behind my eyes―――……… “………It cannot be erased” This sweet pain Because we’re not alone If this is what is meant by “not alone” Before the moonlight divides the two of us, Just give me a single lie I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone Before the rose of these feelings falls―――……… Beyond the red, the stopped hands of the clock Were always trembling, something hidden behind your eyes Sprouted free from fault, yet the awareness of sin Umm… If that’s what you’d call ‘inevitable’… Wrenching at my heart as we grew more distant, I was always frantically yearning for you As I brushed up your bangs―――……… “………Stay by my side” This sweet pain Because it’s not just anyone, I believe it’s not just anyone Before this silver blade stops our beating hearts Just give me a single love Don’t cry anymore… Although it’s unclear, this goes on This wish that blooms like a rose―――……… “I’ve never been loved by anyone And I have no memory of ever being loved I could exist by myself only when something is broken But then I met you, and just a little, I understood. Perhaps, I may have been found Because you conveyed such Fleeting premonitions to me Because you are the only woman like that───……” “………Live with me forever…” This sweet pain Because we’re not alone If this is what is meant by “not alone” Before the moonlight divides the two of us, Just give me a single lie This sweet pain Because we’re not alone If this is what is meant by “not alone” Before the moonlight divides the two of us, Just give me a single lie I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone Before the rose of these feelings falls―――……… This thing that’s blossomed within my empty heart, For your sake, I’ve always been thinking of you Without choosing the words, these scars I can’t erase Now, they’re disappearing as one References Navigation Category:CDs Category:More Character Song Category:Character CD Category:Music